


Rotund

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [766]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has a new pastime.





	Rotund

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/06/2001 for the word [rotund](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/06/rotund).
> 
> rotund  
> Round; circular; spherical.  
> Rounded in figure; plump; chubby.  
> Full and rich in sound; sonorous.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #417 Neighbours.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Rotund

“Spying on the neighbors again?” Gibbs asked as he walked through the living room on the way to the kitchen to grab some more coffee.

“Tell me about the rotund one, there?” Tony pointed out the living room window.

“That’s Mrs. Garcia. She’s pregnant with twins this time I believe.” Gibbs open door policy extended to his neighbors and he knew all of them.

Now that they lived together, Tony was trying to learn as much about the neighbors as he could, hopefully before they showed up at the house. This wasn’t the first day Tony had spent spying on the neighbors. Gibbs thought Tony was more concerned about the neighbors than he needed to be. After all, the neighbors opinions of Tony wouldn’t change Gibbs opinion, but he knew better than to tell Tony to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
